ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BrandonLane/Delusion Season One: Episode One
I sat in a small, dirty motel sighing. I was tired of being on the run, but I didn't and wouldn't be the Alpha. I'm Brandon Day, the stubborn, mouthy blond with an less than confident attitude when it came to my coven or family. Whatever you prefer to call them. You're probably wondering what an Alpha is, and why I don't want to be one. Basically, a Alpha is an extra special werewolf, as people have labeled us, who on the full moon when the stars are aligned will radiantly glow and then are crowned the Alpha, or leader of the coven. There's no silly challenges to determine because most werewolves hold the same abilities; so why am I so opposed to being the Alpha? Well, it's a huge responsibility and I'm not ready. But, my coven thinks I'm the next Alpha. The current one saw something in me or some silly shit. Werewolves are similar to the movie mythology: we do turn hairy on a full moon (which sucks for the females) but it doesn't have to be just a full moon, stress can also contribute to our transition, we don't necessarily have control of the beast (some do, though), but that's about it. We do still have our abilities outside of beast form; which means I have heightened senses, extra strength, and I can jump pretty high for a human. Oh, and vampires are real. They're actually our enemies. Those bloodsuckers can really piss us off. I paced the room, chewing on my nails. I heard a loud car door slam. I quickly stopped pacing and darted to the room's only window that was covered by a lilac curtain. Ew. I saw Michael Heartwood who was a pretty infamous wolf in our world. If Curtis (the current Alpha) hadn't been chosen, then I'm sure it would've been him. Nina Fields and Mau Blackthorn, two other members of the pack, walked behind Michael in an uptight stance. They were coming for me. I could take Nina and Mau, but I've sparred with Michael before, and he's definitely not one to piss off. I grabbed my bag and headed for the back where a small window sat to the left of the cramped restroom; I crawled through it and landed in a back alley. Too bad I wasn't faster, because there sat Michael who awaited my almost perfect idea. "Leaving so soon?" Michael slyly said. His thick blonde hair was gelled and pulled back. I noticed he was letting his beard grow. "Well, I was trying too. Say, where's your mini-me's?" I sarcastically retorted. He reached towards me, "Come on, you're coming back to the pack." I grabbed his hand and twisted it back, "Sorry, but I'm not going back." Nina and Mau jumped down from the top of the roof of the two building's on both sides of the alley. I spun and kicked Mau into the back wall. Nina came running towards me and I picked her up, hurling her towards Mau who was pushing himself up. Michael swiftly came behind me and flipped me over and then I was out. It went from surreal to pitch black. ---- "You're a touch kid to find," Malick Winslow said while dabbing my head with an ice pack. "Well, maybe you should take the hint and not look." I said while trying to lean up, but my head began to sting when I tried. "Take it easy, kid. I had to do something to calm you down." Michael smoothly added. Curtis Rent walked into the room with a smug smile on his face, "There's the star." I rolled my eye's because I didn't believe the hype about being the Alpha. "Can I go now or–" "Hush. I'm not listening to your smart mouth right now. You need to be serious for once. If you are the Alpha, you cannot run. It'll be your duty to keep this pack alive. You cannot be a flake." Everyone looked so serious, and I honestly wished they wouldn't. I'd rather not think about any of this. I just—I just wanted this to not be real. Any of it. The vampires, the werewolves, and the Alpha shit. None of it. After all the novelty wore off, I was sent to my old room that I shared with Nina and Mau. When I walked in I saw Mau, but I didn't see Nina. Instead, I saw a new girl. She had long, green, blue, and pink highlights with her blondish hair. She wore black boots with hole ripped jeans and a red tank-top. "Who's the new girl?" I asked. "The name's Delilah Hansen. I want to be here even less than you do." Delilah answered. "Wow, you're so peppy. We'll make great friend's." Delilah stared sternly at me, "No, and you're annoyingly snarky." Before it could continue to get heated, Mau jumped in and diffused the situation. ---- I arrived for my new training which was mandatory for every young werewolf because any one of us could be the Alpha. And we needed to be our sharpest if chosen. Michael was training us because he was the most advanced and Malick taught us history related stories about our ancestors. Yay. Michael and I sparred and I could already see I wasn't going to top him. Seriously, this guy might as well have been on steroids for his ability to beat the hell out of us. I tried to do an air kick, but he just deflected me and I went crashing into the padded wall. "Your balance is off, Hansen." Michael sternly fussed. "Bite me." Delilah mouthed back. We were then paired up. Nina and Delilah, Mau and I. We had to fight. This would be easy because I was the strongest out of the four. Mau came full force, and I kneeled to the floor and swiftly knocked him to the ground. I then grabbed the plastic stake we're given and acted as if I vanquished him. "That was adequate. In a real vampire fight, you'd probably had not harmed your opponent. You missed the heart by a couple inches." Michael disappointedly added while signaling Delilah and Nina to get up to spar. "Okay girls, show me what you got." Delilah and Nina began to fight and Delilah flipped Nina over and hurled her at the wall. She was getting far too into this spar, and Nina was starting to become pissed by the violence the newbie had. "Die, bitch!" Delilah yelled. Nina flipped over and jumped to her feet. She round-kicked Delilah and watched her face plant into the floor, "Don't be so cocky next time." Michael helped Delilah up and scolded her behavior. The girl didn't care. She didn't even want to be here, but she was pretty strong for someone with no training. ---- Brandon lied in bed, dreaming. A girl stood in the middle of a group of vampires who were taunting her. She held a stake in her hand, rage flowing through her veins. The moon slowly was rising and she began her transition. A bulky vampire hurled toward the girl and she quickly stabbed him; he fell to the ground. Another came towards her, and she quickly fended him off. Until the last three teamed up on her. Two grabbed her arms, while the other vampire leaned in to her neck, "They say you can feel the power of an Alpha while tasting their savory blood. Let's find out." The vampire said and begin to chew. Brandon woke up screaming, but discovered Delilah was, too. ---- Category:Blog posts